Some Times It's Just Worth It
by strangexdarkxrayne
Summary: A kakashixanko fic with some action,drama,humor and finding a way to the one you belong with:by letting go of old fears and painful memories. Dont worry, its not an angst story. Plenty of humor and romance. I suck at summaries so just R&R!
1. Cheesy excuses

Hey everyone! this is my first fanfic ever and so please go easy on me.If you dont like anything or can suggest changes to better the story then please do so . This is the very first chapter so its gonna be short. Dont worry the following chapters will be longer. I promise.

Chapter One: cheesy excuses

Kakashi was walking and reading the newest IchaIcha Paradise book at the same time. He was half an hour late to his lesson with his team. He was only another two blocks away and decided to make them wait a little longer , so he stopped for some ramen. He made his way to the ramen shop and smiled when he saw Anko sitting there eating already. He tucked his book away in one of his vest pockets and hooked his right hand in his pocket lazily.

"Hey Anko,Didnt expect to see you here. its a ramen shop not a chocolate factory," he teased taking a seat next to her.  
Anko looked up and glared at him, ramen still in her mouth, she retorted,"Well, its not a perverted book store either so I guess we're both out of place." This made Kakashi's eye crinkle a little, a sign he was smiling underneath that mysterious mask of his. _God, he's cute when he smiles _she thought for a second before mentally slapping herself, reminding herself that he was a collegue and nothing more. "Besides,dont you have a lesson with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura?"

Kakashi did a small nodd, "Mhmm. Im teaching them patience," he explained trying to sound serious.

"Oh that's your excuse for being late, huh?"

"I wouldnt exactly call it an excuse..."

"So do you try to teach everyone the value of patience every single day? I mean, come on, you are late to _eveything._"

He seemed to think for a second before smirking underneath his mask, "I simply get lost on the road of life."

Anko looked at him for a moment before bursting out laughing, "Wow, that has to be your cheesiest excuse yet Kakashi!" She was getting weird glances from several other people in the shop and eventually calmed herself down to a giggle, her blush standing out against her pale face and violet hair.

Kakashi watched her for a moment thinking about how beautiful she was when she blushed when he realized where that kind of thinking could lead him. He stood up and said hurriedly, "I think they've waited around long enough, See ya around Anko", and headed out the door on fast feet.  
Anko stared after him wondering what she had said wrong before shrugging and turning back ot her ramen,_ that was weird_, she thought as she took another bite of noodles.


	2. switching places

Hey everyone, sorry for it bein so late but holidays and all. Entire family is here,major cleaning needed to be done Any way, hope this one was a little better and it definitely has less grammer mistakes. Im slowly learning how ot work this thing so be patient.  
Oh and a special thanks to Inugirl for being my FIIRST EVER REVIEWER !!!!! Thanks for the tips and for being so very nice even thoiugh I personally thought that chapter was way too short and kinda stunk. But anywho on with the show!

CHAPTER 2: SWITCHING PLACES

"KAKASHISENSEI! Your late!" the yellow haired genin yelled angrily at his sensei, who just shrugged."Naruto, have you learned no patience in the time I have been training you?" Kakashi asked exasperated.

"See Naruto I told you he had a perfectly good reason. He's trying to teach YOU the value of patience. Right Sasuke?" Sakura said turning to Sasuke who just shrugged slightly.

Naruto folded his arms across his chest and mumbled something that invovled Sasuke and a baka. Sakura screamed and hit him over the head, "DONT YOU TALK ABOUT SASUKE LIKE THAT YOU -YOU BAKA!" Naruto held his head and groaned while rubbing the rapidly appearing bump. "Apologize!" Sakura demanded. Naruto glared at Sasuke and mumbled, "Sorry" in a barely audible growl.

Kakashi stood reading his book while all this happened. Finally Sasuke walked up to him and asked in a bored tone, "Today we are...?"Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Today we are practing taijutsu."

Naruto threw his fist in the air and yelled, "Alright! Sasuke, I call i get to fight you!"

Kakashi shook his head, putting his book in a vest pocket,saving it for later. "Sorry naruto, but Sasuke is going to be fighting _me_. You and Sakura will be sparing today."

"Oh, come on Kakashi sensei!", Naruto whined imagining the ways that Sakura could pay him back for all the things he said about Sasuke while they were waiting for their sensei.

"Sorry naruto but you take going against sasuke too seriously," Kakashi said ending the conversation and assuming a fighting stance infront of Sasuke.

After three straight hours of non-stop taijutsu training Naruto was completely exhausted but still willing to fight sasuke if allowed and sakura was sitting down, catching her breath in between screaming at Naruto and making googly eyes at sasuke. Kakashi was the only one breathing normal and Sasuke was just breathoing heavily, glaring at Naruto and ignoring Sakura.

" Okay guys, we're done for the day. Be here tomorrow at 10 am sharp. Understood?" Kakashi asked, getting their attention by standing up and pulling out his book.

"But your never here on time so why do we have to be?" Naruto challenged taking a few steps away from Sakura who was about to hit him again

" Because Im in charge of you and I said so," Kaskashi replied , smirking under his mask and walking away towards his apartment complex, reading his book.

Kakashi was opening his door to his apartment when he heard Anko coming oout of her's just three doors down. He stood in indecision for a moment before puttingh his keys in his pocket and closing his door. he walked over to her and leanded against the wall. "Hey Anko.Whats up?"

Anko smiled at him a little nervously, trying extrememly hard not to notice how incredibly hott he looked leaning against the wall next to her her door, "Hey Kakashi. Nothing just have to go meet Lady Tsunade. Ibiki is meeting me there."

Kakashi, who noticed how nervous she looked, smiled , " Probably about the chuunin exams, How are they coming?"

Anko smiled, relieved that they were on a topic she could talk about in her sleep and not just the usual 'hey how are ya?' or the' you look great today' ones that made her want to tell him how much she lo-liked him. _Oh my God, did i Just almost think that? No way. I mean I like him a lot , but LOVE? No definitely not. I hope..._ "Um, Kakashi, Im really sorry but I really have to go. Tsunade will kill me if Im late," she said in a rush before hurrying down the hall and to the hokages office.

This time it was Kakashi who stood there wondering what was up._ What did I say? Nothing wrong, well, at least I dont think so...Damn._ He sighed and walked back to his apartment , pulling the key out of his pocket and going into his suddenly lonely apartment.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope you all enjoyed that , I actually like that one! Yay! please review and NO FLAMES. You dont wanna make me cry do you? Jk . well maybe a little, any way. If you have any ideas on how to better this story or any plot twists then please send a pm or review or email me at (yes its a very mature screen name.) : P


	3. The Plan

Hey everyone, I felt bad cuz the last one wasn't as long as I would have liked. I've been swamped with the Holidays and such.I wanna thank anyone who added me or this story to their favorites list. So many people added but only 3 reviews? Come on? Don't you want me to continue the story? I need help and support: thats your job : P. And on the topic of reviewers, INUGIRL, OMG you are such a sweetheart! I ask for help with the plot and there you are with ideas! You are my personal savior for this mission. I'm gonna use the idea of them going on a mission and it involving a couple and crossed signals...wait, read and find out! I almost gave away the story, jeez.  
Oh yeah that disclaimer buisness(This goes for the whole story. I REFUSE to type it every chapter.)  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or and characters from that show. I do however own the OC's I'm gonna add. Okay? So no suing. Thank you. Now, on with the story.

**Chapter Three: Crossed Signals  
**

Anko practically ran to the Hokage's office and was only a minute or two late. Ibiki met her at the door.

"Hey Anko. Why are you so out of breathe? Did you run here?" he asked noticing her labored breathing.

Anko shrugged and tried to calm her breathing. "I needed the exercise," she lied. "Anyway, Is Tsunade ready yet? Am I late?"

Ibiki shook his head, "Not yet. Shizune is in there now. She said she'd be out in a minute."

Anko nodded and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes as her heart rate returned to normal. A moment later a flushed Shizune came out of the room, "Good Luck. She's not in the best of moods today," she warned and hurried down the hall carrying a huge stack of papers. Anko sighed and turned to Ibiki, "Now or never."

Ibiki nodded and motioned for her to to enter ahead of him, "Ladies first."

Anko laughed "Chicken" and opened the door slowly, "Lady Tsunade? You wanted to speak with us?" she called poking her head in the room. Tsunade had her head resting on her hands and was massaging her temples. "Yes, Anko,Ibiki, come in and shut the door behind you."

Anko nodded to Ibiki and sat in one of the two chairs in front of the desk. Ibiki took the other one. Tsunade silently massaged her temples, appearing not to notice they had entered. Anko and Ibiki just sat there quietly, waiting for her to speak.

Finally Tsunade looked up,"Ibiki how are the Chuunin exams coming? Everything on schedule?" she asked sitting up straighter in her chair.

Ibiki nodded, "Yes Lady Tsunade. Actually they are coming along much more than on schedule. We will have them ready awhile before they need to be."

"Very well, you can go . Anko, you stay here," she said dismissing the scarred shinobi. Anko looked at her, suddenly interested in the meeting and sat up and leaned forward. Ibiki just bowed his head to Tsunade and left, closing the door behind him.

"Anko, I need you to go on a mission. You and a partner will be traveling with a woman. She will show you the location of her boyfriend,who has escaped from Orochimaru and needs protection. Then you will escort both of them back here where we can find out all that the boyfriend knows about Orochimaru's plans and recent experiments," Tsunade explained, taking a sip of the sake that was on the end of the mahogany desk.

Anko was silent for a moment, "Is the source reliable? I mean, can the boyfriend still be in contact with Orochimaru?" she asked, her lip curling as she said _his_ name.

"No he is reliable. His girlfriend has given us some information but, the boyfriend was the one working for him. They had no idea who they were working for. But when the boyfriend found out what his research was doing to innocent people, he ran.Orochimaru has sent at least three assassins after him so far. This is a A Ranked mission so we are sending in you and someone with a background in ANBU."

"Who is my partner?" Anko asked, taking the mission folder from Tsunade and looking it over.

Tsunade smiled , "Kakashi Hatake. He has the skills to handle this high ranking of a mission. Usually I'd send in the ANBU but we have been receiving some threats and so they are needed in the village.Kakashi was once in the ANBU and of course, his past achievements, being one of our strongest shinobi and his track record in past missions make him the best man for this mission. You were picked because of your abilities and your knowledge of some of Orochimaru's labs and such. You can sympathize with the wife and husband and possibly get him OT talk more than he would to me or Ibiki." she explained, taking another sip of the sake.

Anko took a moment to digest all this._ Great, I'm going on a mission with Kakashi. But at least we wont be alone. but we'll be with a couple. Damnit! If they start to get all lovey with each other I'm gonna threaten to kill them_ she thought with a sigh. "When do we leave?" she asked Tsunade.

"Tomorrow morning. Would you please fill Kakashi in? You have the rest of the day off to prepare and go over the background in the file. Understood?"

Anko nodded and stood up, "Right away Lady Tsunade. Ill go fill in Kakashi now." She bowed her head to the Hokage and left the office.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later she stood in front of Kakashi's door and biting her lip. She sighed and knocked twice. After a few moments there was no response and she could faintly hear water running behind the white door. She knocked again, this time pounding with both fist. A minute later the door opened to reveal Kakashi with dripping hair and a towel wrapped around his waist. "Hey Anko. Sorry, didn't hear you. I was in the shower. So what's up?" he asked curiously.

Anko had an extremely hard time controlling her breathing at the site of him in a towel. _Some where someone is having a great laugh at this. Some God has to have it out for me. I mean , come on! In a towel? He is way too hott:wet and half naked and...STOP! Omg! Did I just go there?_ She shook herself out of her thoughts and swallowed, "Um, We have to go on a mission and Tsunade sent me here to brief you. But I can see your busy. I'll come back later," she said all in one breathe, and turned to leave. But he reached out and touched her shoulder. "No problem. Come in. I'll get dressed in a minute. You can wait in the living room," he said smiling and walking into the apartment, leaving the door open.

She sighed and followed him in, shutting the door behind her. "So, this is your place huh?" she asked noticing how singular and clean it was. The living room was very modern looking, it had dark, hardwood floors and a single black, leather couch.

Kakashi was already in the back of the house where she guessed the bathroom and his bedroom were."Yeah, you can have a seat on the couch. I'll be out in a minute," he called as he got dressed. He threw on white sweatpants and a grey teeshirt and towel dried his hair. He put his headband over his sharingan eye and walked into the living room where Anko sat on the couch fidgeting. He smiled and sat down on the other end of the couch. "So what's the mission?" he asked accepting the file from her.

"A woman came to the village claiming her boyfriend worked for Orochimaru and when her found out about what his experiments were doing he split and only she knows the location. She is willing to lead us to him if we escort them both back here safely. It' an A Ranked mission. Tsunade figured that since she originally wanted to send ANBU out there , but they are needed to protect the village right now, that you would serve as just as a perfect replacement, with your background and all. She choose me because of my previous connection to Orochimaru. We leave tomorrow morning and have the rest of today off to prepare and go over the file," Anko explained, reciting what Tsunade had said in the office and what she had read in the file and shortening it a little.

Kakashi looked over the file for a moment."We have to be on our toes the entire time. Rotating watches at night, one of us with each of them at all times, no one goes anywhere alone, the whole time. High security 24/7. The mission should take a total of six days, give or take one," he turned to her, "Are you sure you could handle it if we ran into Orochimaru himself? I mean , I know you can take care of yourself, but I also know he's a sick fuck. Could you walk away in order to save the man and woman's lives? Or mine?" He stared straight into her eye with his one visible one, trying to let her know how serious he was.

Anko was lost in the depth of his eye and speechless for a moment. She was taken by surprise at the level of emotion in the eye that usually portrayed nothing but boredom or annoyance. After a minute that seemed like an nd hour she answered firmly, "Yes, I can handle it. I swear." Then she smiled to break the tension, "Plus, I wouldn't let you die. Well, if you annoy me I might just let them have you. Otherwise, I'll try to bring you back in one piece. no guarantees though," she teased.

Kakashi just nodded and turned back to the file, "So this is the plan so far..."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So????? Was it better than last time?? Oh and INUGIRL, thanx for the inspiration. Like I said, YOU ROCK!!!! If you read this then please review, just no flames. Thanx.  
Hope you liked, if so please tell me so i have a reason to continue this story. Thnx again everyone.


	4. It Begins

Hey everyone! Thank you sooooooo much for the PM's and the extra review. They put a HUGE smile on my face. and INUGIRL, thanx again for your advice and support. Well, last chapter we set Kakashi and Anko up to go on a mission together,this chapter is When they meet Nemiki and began the mission. Hope you like.

Chapter 4: IT BEGINS

Kakashi woke up to the buzz of his alarm clock. He groaned and rolled over onto his side. The alarm was out of arms reach and continued to wail in his ear. He growled and reached for a stray kuani on the floor, he picked it up and threw it at the alarm . The alarm shattered and finally, the apartment was silent. Usually he would lay in bed for an extra twenty minutes before taking a shower and going were he was upposed to have been much earlier, but today he jumped out of bed right away. Today his mission with Anko began. No matter how hard he tried he couldnt supress the feeling of happiness that came over him when he thought of spending six whole days with her. Of course there would be the girlfriend on the way there and the both the girlfriend and boyfriend would be there on the trip home. Plus all the assassins that would probably be sent would most likely occupy all their time. But it was still six days with Anko.

He sighed and shook his head as he realized how much he was starting to think and care about her. _Come on, what am I thinking? She probably thinks of me as nothing more than just a fellow shinobi. That should be ho i see her. But no, me and my masochist mind have to notice her laugh, her smile, her body and what she says and does..._He shook himself out of his thoughts and jumped in the shower. The warm water helped relax him and he concentrated on the mission ahead of him. Trying to avoid thinking about Ankoand the time they would spend together. No matter how hard he tried he couldnt suppressed the way hi sheart reacted to the thought of her.

Ten minutes later he was out of the shower and getting dressed. He put on his usual outfit with his vest and mask. Lastly he fixed his hair-which,as usual, would not obey- and his headband so that it covered his sharingan eye. He was eating some instant ramen in a cup when he heard a knck on his door. He ignored it at first, not wanting to get up. But when the knock turned to a pound he sighed and opened it to reveal Asuma."Hey Kakashi, whats up?"

"What do you want Asuma? Isnt today Yours and Kurenai's day off?"

"Cant a guy just come and ask how his friend is doing?"

Kakashi laughed, "Kurenai sent you over here to find out if Im sleepin with someone because she believes she has someone who is 'perfect' for me and if you have to find out if I'm sleeping with anyone so she knows if I'm availabble for her friend or not,if you had refused she would cut out sex. Am I on the right track so far?".

Asuma sighed, "She means it too. I believe she finds pleasure in torturing me"

Kakashi smiled and shook his head, "Asuma, you are whipped.Go back and tell Kurenai that Im sleepin with someone else and refuse to tell you. She'll leave italone for a while until she decides she has no idea who it is and then you'll be knocking on my door again," he predicted.

Asuma laughed, "And what then?"he asked, wanting to se how the plot would play out.

"Me and mystery woman break it off and I dont want to talk about it."

"I like this story. Its better than your last one. I mean come on, You were dating a hooker? She didnt believe that story for a moment. I went with out sex for two weeks til she finally accepted you werent gonna tell her."

" A whole two weeks? How horrible."

"Very funny. But how would you feel if you lived with an incredibly hot woman who used to sleep with you almost everynight, and then she stops and you get stuck on the couch and she barely talks to you.All because she tries to play curious matchmaker?"

"I see your point. Sorry I wasnt screwing anyone at the time."

"Asshole"

"Smokey. Anyway, I'm eating so I'll see you when I get back from this mission in about a week," Kakashi said shutting the door and finishing his ramen.

He had just finished packing his gear when he heard Anko's knock. He took a deep breathe before opening the door. "Hey, You ready to go?"

Anko nodded, "Im ready when you are."

"Okay lets go," he said grabbing his pack and locking his door."We have to pick up the girlfriend at Tsuande's office. Then we head straight out."

Anko nodded and followed as they headed towards the Hokages office. She was trying not to jump up and down from excitement at the thought of six days with Kakashi. Even though she refused to believe she loved him, she accepted the fact that she had feelings for him as more than a friend. She was perfectly content to try and get him to see her the same when they get back from the mission. Or maybe even on the mission, she would try to impress him when fighting. Then once she had his attention, she would try to act sexy. But she wouldnt totally change, not for anyone-let alone a man. She would just make some...improvements.

Kakashi noticed Anko deep in her thoughts and he had to call her name twice before she looked at him.

"What did you say?" she asked blushing slightly in embarrassment at sounding like an idiot.

Kakashi resisted the urge to roll his eye but allowed a smile to show through his mask."I said: that we're here at the Hokage's office. Tsunade is waiting with the woman right now."

Anko blushed deeper and smiled sheeishly."Yeah, well. lets go then." She walked into the office and bowed to the Hokage.Kakashi followed behind her and took a seat, she took the one next to him. She noticed that there was a beautiful young woman in the room. The woman had long, straight black hair and light green eyes. She was smiling at Kakashi and Anko had the sudden urge to kill the person she was supposed to protect._Why should I be jealous? I mean, we're going to pick up her boyfriend right now,_ she reasoned.

"Kakashi, Anko, this is Nemiki. She is the woman I was telling you about. Her things are all packed and she is ready to leave when you are," Tsuande said before dismissing all three of them.

They all bowed and left her office, walking into the hallway.

Nemiki looked a little uncomfortable and so Kakashi extended his hand, "Nice to meet you. If you have your things we can go now."

Nemiki smiled, "Nice to meet you too. Yes, Im ready. My things are right here,"she said showing him her pack and sleeping bag.

Anko just turned and walked out of the building, waiting for them outside. She wanted to calm down a bit so she didnt look flustered ro nervous or even like she wanted to kill Nemiki.  
A moment later a laughing Nemiki and a smiling Kakshi walked out. Nemiki was carrying her pack and smiling up at Kakashi coyly. Kakashi was smiling to and took her sleepingbag from her, "I'll carry this. You focus on getting us to Tayzu." Then he turned to Anko, "You ready to go?"

Anko nodded and smiled, glad he was paying attention to her again and not Nemiki."Yep, I'm ready." She sighed and shifted her pack to a more comfortable place on her back.

Kakashi returned the smile, _God, she's got a cute smile...Not now! Damn, here we go again_, he turned and walked towards the gate that led out of the Hidden Leaf Village.

-----------------

Well, was it okay? Did you like it?? I hope so. Next chapter the mission begins, so there will be more to write and so it may take longer to post. But be patient.Any way **Please review** and no flames! Thanx!

Oh and INUGIRL, If you wanted, you could write a story and send it to me and I could create an account for you and manage it but post your story.Or i could even post it on my account but make sure people know its your story.You could delete the chapter after you send it to me and your mom wouldnt have to know. If this sounds like something you would like to do then email me at: musiclovingpanda(at)aol(dot)com.Its no problem if you do wanna do it. I'd be happy to help.You have great ideas, they should be able to form a story and plot. If i can help then I will.


	5. Torn tents

Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long to update. Anyway, here it is:

CHAPTER 5: Torn Tents

Anko walked behind Kakashi and Nemiki, glaring daggers at the other woman's back. However, she carefully replaced the glare with a strained smile when either Nemiki or Kakashi turned towards her.

"So, Kakashi, tell me. What made you want to become a ninja?" Nemiki asked, her light green eyes were focused on his face and she was smiling coyly at him. Kakashi had noticed this but decided that it would only last until her boyfriend was with them, then she would finally leave him alone.

"My father was a shinobi and so I wanted to become one," he said with practiced nonchalance.

"Wow, that is so amazing. A father son duo of excellent ninja, Konaha must be very lucky to have you," she indulged not catching his use of the past tense.As they walked she seemed to be closing the gap between them.

Anko watched her and had to remind herself several times that she was supposed to 'protect' Nemiki, not 'kill' her. So she took a deep breathe and decided to try her best to ignore the other woman's flirting.This became increasingly harder as the journey proceded due to Nemiki's constant flirting. _She just doesnt give up does she?_ Anko thought angrily. She was relieved when Kakashi decided to set up camp for the night. He began to set up the tents while Anko unpacked the sleeping bags and Nemiki sat on a fallen log and watched. _Typical, probably never done a days work in her life_ she thought as she unrolled the sleeping bags.

Kakashi had his and Nemiki's tents up when he frowned."Anko, Your tent is torn," he said holding up the thick fabric, revealing a long, ragged tear in it.

Anko stopped unpacking the sleeping bags and sighed, "Damn, I thought I had checked it before we left." As she said this Nemiki stood and hurried over to the both of them, not giving Anko time to remember that she _had_ checked it and that Nemiki had ripped it."Why dont I sleep in Kakashi's tent and Anko sleeps in mine?" she suggested, feigning innocence.

Anko shook her head, "Honestly I dont want to cause any changes.I'll sleep out here and you get your tent and Kakashi gets his."

Nemiki smiled but it was clear that wasnt what she wanted at all and her voice was clipped, "No, really, Im fine with you using my tent. I dont mind having to share at all."

Anko almost growled, "No I _insist_." She was willing to do just about anything to make sure that Nemiki got nowhere near Kakashi -including sleeping out in the freezing cold.

Both women were standing just two feet apart and glaring, Anko;s fist was clenched and Nemiki head her head up defiantly. Kakashi saw this and sighed almost inaudibly.  
_Damn,this is going to be a VERY long mission_ he thought shaking his head.He walked over to the two women and put up a hand for silence. Both women shut up instantly and turned to him, slightly confused. "Anko it is too cold for anyone to sleep out here alone and since Nemiki's tent is just large enough for her, you'll sleep in mine. There is enough room for both of us to fit," he said his face the perfect mask (no pun intended)saying that this was a buisness arrangement and nothing else. Secretly he was grateful that it was Anko's tent that had broke and not Nemiki's. He would have had to sleep with his only good eye open to make sure she didnt try anything in the middle of the night. _Even with the mask on..._ he thought shaking his head at the vanity of most women. But, he had to admit that the mask was mysterious and women seemed to be drawn to it because it aroused their curiosity. This was not what he had intended but, unfortunately, he had to deal with it. It's not like he wanted _all_ woman to stay away, he did have some fun when he found out how easily he could get a woman to pay attention to him though...

Nemiki glared as Anko turned back to the sleeping bags, hiding a smile. Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts and saw Nemiki's glareand with a smale sigh he knelt down and began to heat up the instant ramen in a cup that was to be their dinner for the next six days, wondering how they were going to survive without Anko and Nemiki killing eachother. He was still wondering why Anko cared so much, believeing that he was slightly insane to think it was due to her having feelings toward him, such as the ones he held for her.

-------------------------------------  
After everyone had eaten, Anko stood up and dragged her sleeping bag into Kakashi's tent. Nemiki watched her with longing plain in her eyes. It was obvious she wished she were the one spending the night in the tent with the silver haired jounin. Anko set her sleeping bag a safe distance away from Kakashi's and changed into her sleeping clothes: a white long sleeve shirt and grey sweatpants. She brushed through her hair before crawling into her bag and laying down. A moment later She heard Kakashi enter.

When Kakashi entered he thought Anko was asleep and smiled at her still form. He pulled off his vest and usual navy blue shirt. Anko heard him moving around and had decided to see what he was doing. She opened one eye and had to stifle a little gasp at the shock of a shirtless Kakashi. She had seen him only one other time with out a shirt but then he had a towel around his shoulders, concealing most of his abdomen. Now she was able to see his incredibly well toned chest and muscular arms and shoulders. She was also able to see his ANBU tatoo on his left arm. He had small scars scattered all over but none were nasty and for some strange reason they made him look more amture and ...sexy. The small amount of scars was a tribute to his skill as a ninja. She watched in silent awe as he bent and pulled on a black longsleeve shirt and began to change his pants. She clamped her eye shut and scolded herself for wanting to watch so bad. _Oh great Anko, now you're a peeking tom too. _

After Kakashi changed he slipped into his sleeping bag and smiled over at Anko who had turned in her 'sleep'. While in the next tent over, Nemiki stared at transparent green material over head, wondering what Kakashi looked like asleep.

Well? Was it alright? I know its kinda short for one thta took so long to post but I just cant seem to find the time. the next chapter will be up much sooner. Promise.  
PLEASE REVIEW, or even send a PM. If you have anysuggestions or comments then you can email me at :musiclovingpanda(at) aol(dot)com. (yes its so very mature. ive had it for like five years, so cut me some slack :)

Be nice in your review :No Flames! But still, REVIEW! Thanx, ch. 6 will be up by thursday (hopefully).


	6. Compromise and Uncomfortable Situations

Hey, wow, it has been a crazy two weeks! So much has been going on and I have had little or no time to do this fic but I figured I owed you guys an update. So Happy Holidays.Anywayz, hope you like this chapter.I'm trying to make them longer as I progress but as usual, time is an issue.

Chapter 6 : Compromise and uncomfortable situations

"Kakashi! Someone was here!" Nemiki screamed as she ran into Kakashi's tent that currently held both him and Anko. Both shinobi jumped up and pulled out their kunai and shruiken that they kept under their covers as they were trained to do. Nemiki ran to Kakashi and started to cry and shake. He hid his annoyance at her weakness and reminded himself that not all women were as strong minded and dependable as those in his village.He also reminded himself that Nemiki was NOT a ninja and just a common village woman who got caught up in something way to big for her to handle.So with all this in mind he wrapped one arm around her and tried to calm her shaking. "Shh, it's okay. Calm down," he soothed and when her sobs started to die away he asked, "Nemiki, this is very important. Can you tell me exactly what happened? The way you remember it?"

Nemiki sniffed a couple of times and looked up at him, her face stained with tears. Then she nodded slowly. "I couldn't sleep and so I wanted to get up and walk around the camp a little but when i opened my tent flap, this man was in front of it and then I shut the flap and hid in the corner of the tent. Then he laughed and whispered something and after a while I didn't hear anything so I ran out of it and came and got you," her eyes teared up and she buried her face in his chest. "I was so scared! I thought he was going to kill me" she cried.

Kakashi turned to Anko, who had been silently fuming at Nemiki's's closeness to Kakashi, "Anko, go out and check if you see any footprints or ninja."

Anko nodded and left. Outside of Nemiki's tent were several footprints, most belonging to Nemiki. But there was one set that stood infront of her door that were different. They were light and barely noticeably. They were a man's and they stood facing the opening to the tent. _Damn, she wasn't lying. Not even a day on the mission and we already have assassins, _she thought with a sigh. When she went back into her and Kakashi's tent she clenched her fists and stood in the opening, pissed.

Nemiki had managed to wrap both arms around Kakashi and had her face tucked into his neck. Although most of his face was hidden by his mask, it was obvious that Kakashi wasn't exactly comfortable and he was trying to disengage himself from Nemiki's tight embrace. Sh was crying again and eventually Kakashi gave up trying to free himself and put an arm around her, hoping it would calm her down and get her off him. Unfortunately, thats when Anko walked him. He looked up at her and saw the hurt in her eyes. He cursed himself in his mind and decide to act like it was nothing."Anko, did you find anything?" he asked, acting as there wasn't a young, beautiful woman clinging to him.

Anko hid her clenched fists in her trench coat and nodded stiffly, "There was a set of footprints in front of Nemiki's tent. They stand in front of her tent, she was telling the truth," she admitted, hiding her aggravation perfectly. her voice was cool and calm.

Nemiki turned her head and glared at Anko, "Are you saying you thought I was lying?" her voice was angry and coated nicely with fake hurt.

Anko shook her head and lied, "No, you could have misremembered things in your fear, thats all."

Nemiki ignored her and looked up at Kakashi, feigning hurt,"Did you think I lied?" she asked, her voice cracking.

_Crap, why me?_ "No, of course not. And neither did Anko. I'm sure she was just checking to make sure everything was exactly how you said and nothing was left out. Thats all," he said calmly.

Nemiki smiled and hugged him, " I knew you'd believe me." Kakashi kept his face impassive to hide his annoyance but pulled away carefully."We should get as much sleep as we can before the morning. Anko, from now on we should take shifts, do you agree?" he added the last part to let her know that it wasn't an order but a suggestion.

Anko smiled her usual smile, catching his way of letting her know that he wasn't telling her but simply putting an idea out there. "Yeah, sounds good to me. So, who takes first shift?"

Kakashi's smile was hidden by his mask but subtle creases appeared in the navy blue material."I'll take first shift. We'll make them four hours each."

Nemiki's head shot up, "Wait, where am I going to sleep? I cant be alone, what if he comes back and neither of you see him. He could slip into my tent and no one would notice." Her voice sounded frail and both Kakashi and Anko could tell she was actually afraid and not pretending.

Kakashi sighed inaudibly and thought for a moment. "We should go into the next town and get a tent that holds all three of us. That way, no one would be alone and we could all watch each other. It will be easier and more secure."

Anko nodded reluctantly, upset that her alone time with Kakashi would be interrupted by that clingy, wannabe, whor---.Yea she was a tiny bit upset.

"If you think thats whats best. Well, lets get back to sleep before we run out of time."

Nemiki bit her lip, "So I'm going to have to be alone again?"

Kakashi realized that she would need protection and so he thought of a quick solution, "Nemiki, you sleep in here with Anko and I'll take the first shift outside of the tent. Okay?"

Neither Nemiki nor Anko liked this plan very much because it didn't involve any alone time between one of them or Kakashi but both knew it was the safest way and so they both nodded. Anko turned and crawled back into her sleeping bag.

Nemiki left and appeared a moment later, dragging her sleeping bag into the spot where Kakashi's had been a moment before.

both women looked towards the front of the tent where the moonlight showed Kakashi's relatively still form sitting outside. Nemiki sighed loudly and turned away to sleep but the last thing Anko saw before falling into a deep sleep was the outline of the silver haired jounin that she was falling in love with.

-------------------------------------------

Well? You likey?? If yes or even a no, **REVIEW**..

This is my holiday present to you all so please Tis the season...to review. thanx. Hope you liked it, if not , tell me why and I'll try to improve.I told you they would start to get longer and I'm trying to keep my promise. Ill try and update soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! Yes, I know, Im updatng so soon! I was reading another fanfic when I decided that I missed mine. lol.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters, I do however own the characters of my creation: Nemiki, her boyfriend and other OC's I plan to add to the story.

Anyway, Here it is:

CHAPTER 7: Confessions

"That's it!" Nemiki said excitedly, pointing to a small, half hidden hut blending into the forest background. "Vayzu is in there. This is where I left him." Kakashi walked over to the hut, pulling out a kunai just in case.He knocked on the door of the hut and took two steps back, to be cautious.

"Who is it?" a male voice called out warily.

"Im Kakashi Hatake, I was sent by the Hokage of Konoha to came and take you back to the village. Nemiki led us here. We came to help."

"Us?" the voice asked sounding like the owner of it was just behind the door.

"Yes, me and my partner Anko Mitarashi. She is also a ninja from Konoha," Kakashi explained patiently.

"Okay, Im coming out." A moment later the door opened to reveal a small wiry man with short black hair and a scientist's build. He looked at Kakashi and Anko warily but when he saw Nemiki he smailed and walkedover to her on fast feet. Nemiki smiled and embraced him but kept her eyes downcast. Vayzu noticed but decided not to question her right now. He instead turned towards Kakashi and Anko , "You are taking me back to the Village Hidden in the leaves?"

Anko nodded and spoke for the first time, "Yes, our Hokage believe you have some valuable information for us, reguarding Orochimaru."

Vayzu flinched at Orochimaru's name and turned his head, "He is truly an evil man. You have no idea what he is like: cruel, pitiless, heartless and sadistic. If he finds me I will be dead in less than a heartbeat, you dont know what he's capable of," he whispered, his eyes showing some of the horror's he had seen working in Orochimaru's labs.

Anko's voice was dead and cold when she replied, "Yes, believe me. I know just what kind of monster he is," she turned and started walking. "We should start heading back now."

Kakashi wanted to punch Vayzu for having to remind Anko of her past with Orochimaru, but nodded instead. "Anko's right, we should head back. Everyone keep your guard up. Orochimaru will probably send assassins after us. But this time they wont be information gatherers like the one that came and stood outside Nemiki's tent."

Vayzu, who had been lifting his sleeping bag and clothes, stopped in his tracks and turned to Nemiki worried, "What does he mean?"

Nemiki sighed and recounted the other nights experience to her worried boyfriend. Vayzu's worried demeanor turned to anger as he listened to Nemiki's story. When she had finished he turned to Kakashi and asked angrily, "I thought you were supposed to protect her! Now I find out that she was almost attacked. What kind of a ninja are you?!"

Before Kakashi had a chance to say anything, Nemiki jumped to his defense. "Vayzu! It wasnt his fault! The guy just came out of nowhere and then he was gone! Kakashi was asleep but as soon as I ran into the tent he sent Anko out to go check it out. He did what he was supposed to and Im fine, nothing happened. I was just a little scared and so he calmed me down. That's all. So dont yell at him!"

Vayzu looked extremely hurt and angry about how feircly she defended the silver-haired jounin and he shook his head at her and followed Anko, silently fuming and hurt and jealous all at once.

Anko, who had heard the whole thing, was kinda pissed. She thought that once Nemiki was with Vayzu, she would leave Kakashi the hell alone. Apparently she was wrong. She looked back ot see Nemiki telling Kakashi that she was sorry for the way Vayzu was behaving and thta she would like to talk to him ince they made camp.

Kakashi seemed to think for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I think a talk is needed, Nemiki. Once we set up camp, we'll have a talk and set a few things straight."

Nemiki smiled and hugged his arm, obviously thinking he was going to tell her that he loved her and he wanted her to leave Vayzu and come live with him in the village and they would spend the rest of thier lives together in a happily ever after type of thing. Anko let out a tiny sigh, relieved. She could tell from Kakashi's voice and posture that he wasnt happy with all the attention Nemiki was giving him. That meant that he didnt have feelings for her, that also meant that Anko may have a chance. She decided that she was going to tell him how she felt before they went to sleep so that he could sleep on it. With her upcoming confession in mind she decided to go over how she would tell him.

Vayzu kept turning around and glaring at Kakashi whenever he saw Nemiki giving the jounin all her attention or touching him. Kakashi's now openly annoyed expression didnt seem to phase Nekiki or dim Vayzu's anger. Anko was too wrapped up in her thoughts to care about any of it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once they made camp, Kakashi sighed and tapped Nemiki's shoulder. She smiled and followed him away from the camp. Vayzu just sat and glared angrily at the fire, jabbing it with a stick. Anko had finally decided how she was going to tell Kakashi how she felt about him and was sitting with her back against a tree and fidgeting nervously.

About twenty minutes later, Kakashi and Nemiki appeared. Nemiki looked like she had been crying and Kakashi looked like he had been in a fight. When Anko realized why she had to put her hand to her mouth to avoid laughing out loud. Kakashi saw her and shot a glare at her. Anko started laughing whenshe pictured little Nemiki hitting Kakashi and him just protecting his face. Nemiki, Vayzu and Kakashi all turned and shot death glares at her. Anko immediately quieted her laughter to a contained giggle and looked down at the fire, hiding her smile.

Nemiki walked up to Vayzu and apologized to him for the way she had been acting. She explained that she had missed him and Kakashi was there and he was good-looking and strong and kind and so she started to have feelings for him but she loved Vayzu more. Vayzu, who obviously loved her, smiled and pulled her into a kiss.

Kakashi sighed, relieved she was finally going to leave him alone. He turned to Anko, "I'll take first watch tonight. We have to be even more alert now that Vayzu is with us."

Anko nodded, "Okay. Wake me up in three hours. Oh and Kakashi,can we talk later?"

Kakahi looked at her surprised for a moment before carefully replacing it with his usual bored expression. "Yea, sure. Just tell me when."

Anko smiled and nodded again,"Okay,thanks."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After dinner it was decided that Nemiki should sleep with Vayzu in his tent and Anko would sleep with Kakashi in his. Nemiki and VAyzu said goodnight to the ninja and then slipped into Vayzu's tent.

Anko decided that it was now or never and she needed to tell him how she felt. She stood up and walked over to him, sitting next to him and leaning against the tree he was leaning on. "So, can we talk?" she asked turning her head and looking directly at his one visable eye.

Kakashi looked right back at her and shifted slighlty so he was facing her a little more. "Yea, what is it you want to talk about?"

Anko took a deep breathe before begining, "We've been friends for a long time right?"

"Yes."

"And when I first came back to the village you were the one who found me and brought me to the hospital, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, since then I've...um..." she looked down and played with the kunai in her lap, nervous.

Kakashi watched her for a moment, not believing what he was hearing and seeing: Anko Mitarashi, partner to Ibiki, kickass ninja, survived Orochimaru, an ANBU : was nervous? And fideting? He was confused by the path hsi thinking took when he thought she was going to say she had feelings for him. _She wouldnt say anything like that, it's just wishful thinking. Plus, I could only hurt her... _

"Anko, what is it?" he asked, in a soft voice.

Anko sighed and finally looked up at him, "Kakashi, Im in love with you."

Kakashi stared at her for a moment, shock obvious on his face even with the mask. "You-wait, what?" he asked, confused and sure he had heard wrong.

Anko smiled a little at his expression, "I love you."

He nodded a few times before asking, "You're serious?"

Anko rolled her eyes, "No this is all a prank and I wish to kill you.- Of cousre Im serious, you idiot."

Kakashi let that sink in a minute before replying, "I had no clue"

Anko nodded"I know. Thats why Im giving you some time to think about it before yo ugive me your answer. But dont make me wait too long. Im going to bed.Good night." she said before getting up and walking into the tent.

Kakashi just sat there, trying to go over ways in his head that could see this as a happy ending. But his fear of lossing someone close to him and his past experiences kept him from going in the tent after her and telling her the truth: that he loved her too.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Wow! OMG! I made that long!! Yay! jumps up and down in joy

No, that is a nice long chapter and the amount of time it took to type it is ver review worthy. So far the only loyal reviewer I have is the awesome INUGIRL. The cold shoulder all you other readers are giving me is really gonna start affecting my, motivation and I might even start doing what other authors do: making a reveiw limit until I post the next chapter. Like about 5 reviews per chapter. So unless you want this to happen: REVIEW. Please? I dont want to do that 5 review or no update thing because I have some really cool stuff planned for this story and I would love ot post a chapter soon so please Just give a review, even if its just "Good chap" or "I like ur story". Anything. Please? puppy dog eyes appear and goes onhands and knees Puwwweesseee?????


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Okay last chapter I kinda sorta left you guys hanging and so I decided to post this chapter a little quicker than I had originally planned. So here it is:

CHAPTER 8: Conditions

XxX

Kakashi watched as the sun made its way over the hills in the distance. It was a beautiful sunrise, a mixture of reds,yellows, purples and gold. Sunrise was always his favorite time of day, it was quiet and peaceful, it gave people time to think and hope that the upcoming day would be better than the last. This day,though, he didn't appreciate the serenity the sunrise offered. He was confused and a long night of thinking had drudged up many painful memories and fears of taking chances. He was...afraid. Yes, he'd admit it. He was afraid that if he told Anko the truth and they got together, he would love her even more, then it would hurt more when she disappeared. Because she would, everyone he loved did. His father, Rin, Obito, the Fourth...all of them left him. Why should she be any different? It was easier when he didn't get close to anyone. He sighed and closed his _What am I going to do?_ he thought exhausted. A long night of no sleep and emotional turmoil had left him completely drained

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Anko coming out of the tent. He looked up as she walked over to him and sat right beside him on the log. 'You didn't wake me up to switch shifts," she said quietly.

"I wasn't tired," was his short reply. He mentally slapped himself upon hearing the exhaustion in his voice.

"You couldn't sleep, could you? Its because I told you I loved you isn't it?" she asked looking down, trying to ignore the aching in her heart as she came to the conclusion that he didn't love her back.

Kakashi sighed and gently lifted her face so she was looking up at him, "Anko, I couldn't sleep because the truth is-" He suddenly became quiet and looked up. "Someones coming" he said standing and pulling out a kunai. Anko sighed and stood. Whoever it was that had interrupted whatever he was about to say was in for a world of pain that she would be more than happy to deliver.

"Go tell Nemiki and Vayzu to start going the opposite way. Whoever is coming will be here in less than three minutes," he told her. Anko nodded and shook Vayzu's tent." Nemiki, Vayzu. Sneak out the back way and run to your old hideout.We'll be there later. Okay?"

"Someones coming?" Vayzu asked as he unzipped the back of his tent.

"Yes, Now go! Run. We'll meet up with you guys later." she whispered in a rush.

Both Nemiki and Vayzu shot out of the tent and ran towards the way they had come yesterday. Vayzu had a tight hold on Nemiki's's hand and was pulling her to go faster. Once Anko could no longer hear them she turned to Kakashi, who had stiffened.

"There are four of them. They'll be here in less than a minute, " he said, trying to shake away his tiredness and get ready for an uneven fight.Anko was about to ask how the hell he planned to pull this off when two people jumped down from the trees and landed ten feet in front of them. One was a man and one was a woman. The woman had shoulder length red hair and wore a dark red-crimson- kimono with fishnets covering her arms and legs. She had high cheekbones and her face would have actually been quite beautiful if she didn't have such a malicious glare in her dark brown eyes. Kakashi noticed she had a very feline like quality to the way she walked, like she was always ready to pounce...

"I'm Kiana and this is Tamon," the woman said, motioning to the man next to her. Her partner had the same build as Kakashi and he wore a plain black outfit. He had dark orange hair and four Fuuma Shruikens tied on his back. He was silent as he examined both Anko and Kakashi. "We are here under orders of Lord Orochimaru. Tell us where the scientist Vayzu is and we'll make your death as...fast as possible.Refuse to cooperate and we'll find a more...painful way to get the information we seek out of you," the woman, Kiana, explained.

"You can tell _Lord Orochimaru_ that we would never give him any information,at all and that he can go and shove his demands up his-" she was cut off by a kunai thrown from the trees to the left of her. Another woman jumped down and advanced towards Anko angrily, "How dare you talk about Lord Orochimaru that way! I'll cut out your tongue!" she growled. She had long, bright blue hair and wore a dark blue kimono, with fishnets on her left lag and right arm. She had a kunai in her hand and was obviously pissed at Anko's display of disrespect to her master.

"Nyani, stop it. You can have your revenge on her later. Right now we need to find the scientist," Kiana ordered calmly. Nyani stopped and glared at Anko before walking to Kiana's side. _So Kiana is the leader..._Kakashi observed.

"There is another one of you, on my right. Tell him to come down. Its not fair if we dint include him,"Kakashi said to Kiana , nodding to his left where he knew a man was hidden.

"Kiana smirked, " So your reputation is well deserved as far as your abilities to smell and sense chakra. Fine if you would like to meet our other partner then so be it." She turned to face the spot where her other teammate was hidden, "Haruya, come down and meet the famous Copy-Ninja and Lord Orochimaru's former student, Anko Mitarashi."

A moment later a very large and muscular man jumped out of the trees and landed next to Nyani. "This is Haruya," Kiana said smirking, assuming his size intimidated the pair.

"Well, now that everyone knows each other, shall we get this over with?" As she finished speaking, Tamon and Nyani charged at Anko and Haruya and Kiana went after Kakashi.

Haruya aimed a chakra powered punch at Kakashi's's face that he easily evaded but that made him duck and vulnerable to the kunai attack that Kiana had waiting for him. He managed to swerve away just in time to see the kunai stab the air where his head had been a moment ago. with two people on him at once, he decided to use his sharingan. As he avoided another powerful punch by Haruya, he pulled up his forehead protector to reveal Obito's sharingan. Blocking the punches became easier as her was able to anticipate his opponent's next moves but he was still exhausted from earlier and his adrenaline was running out fast along with the amount of chakra he was using with his sharingan. Every once in a while he turned to look and make sure Anko was okay.

Anko had Nyani wrapped up by the snakes that came out of her sleeves and was in the process of blocking the Fuuma shruiken that Tamon had thrown at her. A moment later she felt two sharp stings in the back of her neck and cursed as her body began to go numb. Her snakes released the hold they had on Nyani and Anko crumpled to the ground. _stupid poison darts!!Damn, I'm sooo screwed right now_ she thought as she begged her muscles to move. Tamon lifted her up and held her back to his chest with a kunai at her throat.

Kakashi cursed as pain shot through his body from the kunai Kiana had jabbed in his back. He momentarily flinched and gave Haruya enough time to land a punch that sent him sprawling across the small clearing. While he was down, Nyani threw threw three shruiken into his left arm and his right leg. He began his chidori and got up slowly, he was about to charge when Kiana spoke. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unless you would like to be the cause of your partners death," she said pointing to a limp Anko in Tamon's arms with a kunai at her throat. Kakashi stopped mid chidori charge and sighed. He stopped his chidori and stood panting. "What do you want?" he growled, realizing defeat when he saw it.

"You are going to come with us and your little friend will be left here so she can run home and tell everyone that unless you reveal the location of Vayzu, you will die." Kakashi was about to reply when he felt a dart enter the back of his neck, he let out a small groan before he collapsed, unconscious. Haruya walked over to him and threw him over his shoulder.

Anko had watched all this happen and wasn't able to do anything. The next thing she knew, the world was turning as Tamon dropped her on the ground. A moment later, Kiana stood over her and said with an evil smirk, "Tell your Hokage that unless we get what we want, Kakashi Hatake will die." With that, all four of the enemy left. The last thing that Anko saw before she blacked out was the sun climbing in the sky, a signal a new day had started.

--------------------------------------------------------

Yes I'm evil, I know. But I promise that since I'm leaving you all hanging, I'll update soon. Like really soon.really, I swear. It would even be sooner if I get lots of reviews.hinthintwinkwink

Oh and thank you to my two extra reviewers! It mad e me a little happier that people actually take the time to just say what they thought of the chapter. Last chapter, there was 50 people that read the story and only 3 that reviewed. That is called a cold shoulder. I don't think I did anything to deserve it . If i did let me know and Ill apologize,. Otherwise, please REVIEW.


	9. A Visit From Konaha's Hokage

Hey everyone!!! I'm updating super soon because it was a cliffy and I felt really bad...I know, I'm such a bad negotiator. I said I wanted lots of reviews before I updated but, like I said, i felt bad and I'm a big mush. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

CHAPTER 9: A Visit From Konaha's Hokage

Kakashi flinched as Haruya slapped him in the face for the hundrenth time."I'm not telling you anything," he managed in a hoarse voice. It was amazing what pain could do to a voice. They had been trying to get him to talk for at least eight hours and his face was bruised and cut from the slaps and punches that Haruya continued to give him. It wouldn't't hurt as bad if every punch and/or slap hadn't been backed by his seemingly never ending chakra supply.

"You'll talk. Trust me, you'll talk," Kiana growled as she pulled out a kunai and walked up to him with an evil gleam in her eye and a twisted grin on her lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anko's eyes fluttered open and she blinked several times. The room was completely white, the walls, sheets, curtains,beds and chairs:all white. _Great, I'm in a hospital. Wait, how did I -OMG! Kakashi!_ She shot up out of bed and began searching the room for her clothes. She ignored her massive headache as she tried to remember everything that Kiana had said, maybe she left a clue to where they were holding Kakashi...

"Where do you think you're going?" Kurenai asked as she walked into the hospital room and set the cup of tea she was carrying down on the side table. She walked over to Anko and tried to make her friend get back into bed. "Get back in bed. Shizune hasn't given you an Ok to leave yet."

"I have to help Kakashi. They took him! I'm going to kill them, i swear it!" Anko said pushing her best friend aside and resuming the search for her clothes. Then a thought came to her mind and she turned to Kurenai. "Um, how did I get here? Last thing I remember is passing out in the middle of the woods."

Kurenai sighed, "If you get back in bed and promise to listen to the whole story and not interrupt or made any remarks what so ever."

Anko thought for a moment before climbing back into bed reluctantly. "Okay, I'm in bed. I promise not to interrupt. Now tell me what happened."

Kurenai nodded and sat at the end of the bed. "Well, Kotetsu and Genma were in the village only a mile or two from where you were. After you and Kakashi didn't return, Nemiki decided to go to the village to see if anyone there had seen anything. Kotetsu overheard her asking questions about a ninja in a mask with silver hair and a female ninja with purple hair and ..um...well she said you were kind of ...um...crazy.-Anyway! Kotetsu told Genma and they both agreed it was you two and that you guys were in trouble. They went to Nemiki and told them who they were. She agreed to take them to the campsite where the fight happened and they found you unconscious and that Kakashi had gone missing. They brought you back to the village and told Lady Tsunade everything they knew. Nemiki and Vayzu are here too. They're both fine. Lady Tsunade wants to speak with you as soon as you are able too. She's really worried about Kakashi, she knows that Orochimaru will kill him if he doesn't get what he wants. And Kakashi cant escape since he's outnumbered 4 to 1.Not even he could get out of that one. That's basically all we now so far. We don't know what happened during the fight. Thats where you come in. What happened?" she asked curiously.

"She said I was _Crazy_??" Anko fumed, picturing the many ways to show Nemiki the true meaning of 'crazy'.

"Anko, Focus!!" Kurenai said rolling her eyes."You can yell at Nemiki later, right now you need to tell me what happened."

Anko sighed but then explained the whole morning to Kurenai. She included the fight and Kakashi's kidnapping, and then hesitated, debating whether or not to tell Kurenai about her little confession the night before.

"Anko, what is it? I know you're not telling me something," Kurenai said noticing the hesitation and sounding a little hurt that her friend would keep something from her.

Anko sighed and looked out the window, "The night before the attack I kinda told Kakashi that I loved him..." she said with a nervous smile, rubbing the back of her head.

"You what?! Since when? I thought you only liked him?!" Kurenai asked in rapid succession. She jumped off the edge of the bed and stood next to Anko with her arms folded across her chest and her eyes bright and excited, waiting for the details and a better explanation.

Anko couldn't help but smile at seeing her friend so excited. And so she sighed and told her friend everything. "Well, while we were on the mission, Nemiki had her paws all over him and I was jealous, I mean so jealous I thought of several thousand painful ways to kill her in my head and then entertained myself by playing them out in my mind...So I realized that if I can get that jealous over someone who Kakashi obviously doesn't have feelings for, then I have to care about him a lot more then just 'like'. And I decided that I wouldn't drag it out and so I just told him.I figured that if I kept it to myself I would be distracted and I might ruin a chance at a relationship. Plus, if I was going out with him you wouldn't try and set me up with any of Asuma's friends or the "nice" men you meet on your everyday basis.Anyway, he was about to give me his answer when those four goons attacked," she explained.

"Wow, I cant believe you told him you love him. Thats just...wow," for the first time since Anko had known her, Kurenai was speechless.She had obviously overlooked the whole set up remark and was too wrapped up in the news to even yell at Anko for it.

Anko laughed, "Yeah, I know." Then she suddenly became serious, "Kurenai, I have to go find him" she said looking up at her friend. She felt the many spots all over her body where she had taken a bad punch or a kunai cut, but she ignored and put the pain out of her mind as she was taught too.

Kurenai sighed sadly and looked down at her bruised and cut up friend, "Anko, Lady Tsunade wont let you go back out on a blind search. You and I both know it. Let her handle this, she is the Hokage now and they wouldn't have given her the position if they thought she couldn't handle it."

Anko shook her head, "Kurenai, you don't understand. He stopped in the middle of his Lightning Blade attack because they threatened to kill me. Its my fault he was captured. If I hadn't been drugged with the needle, he would have continued the attack and probably killed at least one of them. I have to go get him. I owe it to him."

Her friend shook her head slowly, "Anko, we cant risk losing you too. I know you don't want to consider this but they could have already killed him. They could just be pretending he's alive so that they get what they want. What if its a trap and you walk right in the middle of it to save someone who is already dead?" she asked, playing devil's advocate.

Anko was silent for a while before shaking her head vigorously, "No, they would interrogate him first and see if he'll give anything up. Ibiki is my partner, he talks about this kind of stuff all the time. Kakashi is alive but they are probably torturing him right now. I have to get to him BEFORE they kill him. Kurenai, why don't you get it?"

"I do get it, really, Anko, I do. But I also get that there is a huge chance you could die. I cant let you sneak out. I'm sorry," she turned and walked towards the door, hiding her glossy eyes from her best friend, "I'll tell Shizune that you're awake." With that she walked out of the room and locked the door from the outside.

Anko groaned and laid back into the sheets. She looked towards the windows and cursed when she saw the lock securely in place. If she broke the window then everyone would here and a bunch of annoying maggot ninja would be in her way. She just had to wait until someone gave her an opening.

---------------------------------------------

An hour later Anko awoke to the sound of the lock on her door unlatching and the quiet creak of the hospital door opening. Shizune, thinking Anko was asleep quietly walked over to her bed and looked her over. She let out a small sigh and was startled when Anko opened her eyes and sat up. "Shizune, When can I leave?" Anko demanded.

Shizune shook her head and replied calmly, "Not until tomorrow at least. You have to give your body time to rest and recover. You don't just get poisoned and then jump up and go running around."

"But Kakashi-"

"Will be fine," Tsunade cut her off as she entered the room. "I'm sending in Asuma, Gai, Kotetsu and Genma. They will bring him back. You need to rest or you'll just hurt yourself and prolong your stay in the hospital."

Anko was too pissed at being treated like a child to care that it was the Hokage she was about to argue with and so she growled/yelled, "But it was my fault he got caught! Plus, why cant I go on the rescue mission? I'm just as strong, if not stronger than most of that team!"

"You need to recover. Also, I have reason to believe you are emotionally attached to this mission. That could compromise everyone's lives," Tsunade replied, knowingly.

"Kurenai told you? I'm never telling her anything again!" Anko fumed before getting back to the argument, "If I love him wont that just make me work harder to save him? Plus I've fought these assholes before and I know what type of attack they use and who the pair up with, that makes me the best p[person to have on the team!"

Both Tsunade and Shizune were quiet fro a moment before Shizune whispered in awe, "You love him?"

"Didn't Kurenai tell you?" Anko asked, confused at their shocked expressions.

"No, Kurenai has only spoken to me once today, that was to warn me that you were going to fight me on my decision, she said nothing about your feelings toward Kakashi, " Tsunade replied.

"But then what did you mean when you said that I was emotionally attached to this mission?" Anko asked mentally beating the shit out of herself for being so stupid as to think that Kurenai would ever tell her secret.

"I meant that you would be emotionally attached due to the fact that Orochimaru was the one behind all of this and that it is his men who have Kakashi," the Hokage explained.

Anko was silent for a long time and during that time she called herself every foul name and curse word she could think of. Finally, after mentally abusing herself, she spoke, "Lady Tsunade, either you allow me to go or I defy your orders, sneak out of the hospital and go on my own. Your choice, but either way, I'm going to save Kakashi."

Tsunade thought for a moment before sighing, "You all leave tonight at 7. Don't be late." With that she turned and walked towards the door, but she stopped in front of it and said over her shoulder, "Oh and Anko, don't think you'll ever win another argument with me again." She then left just Shizune and Anko in the white hospital room, staring after her.

Anko smirked and jumped up,"Where are my clothes?" she asked after she looked around and was unable to find then.

Shizune sighed but walked over to the closet and pulled out Anko's now clean trench coat, skirt and fishnet 'shirt'. Anko took them and changed as fast as she could. "What time is it?" she asked when she had finished dressing.

"Its 6:30."

"Good, so in half an hour I'm going to see Kakashi again."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

So? Did you like the focus I put on Anko this chapter? I feel like I tend to focus on Kakashi more and so this is an almost all-Anko chappie. I felt really bad writing the part where Kakashi gets beat up, really I did. I love him and so it hurt me to have him beat up like that...sigh the sacrifices we must make. Plus, I think I'm improving on my ability to make longer chapters. I mean, the first one was just over 400 words. The last one was over 1700. Big improvement, have you noticed?

Oh and I would like all of you who seem to not like me and refuse to review know that this cold shoulder you're giving me has started to turn to frost bite and that would leave me with only one arm and without the ability to type up more chapters...so if this story is to continue, REVIEW PLEASE??? gives puppy dog eyes and gets on knees Puwwweeessseee???? Really, its not hard. You just have to click the little purple button on the bottom of this page and say if you liked the chapter or not. so um...do it? for me?


	10. Rescue Mission

Sorry its been a while since I updated. I'm actually really sick right now and so I've been bed ridden and my new best friends are a tissue box, Motrin/Tylenol , and Robatussin. So if I dont update soon, please dont kill me.Well, anyway, here is chapter ten of the story. Its time to go and save Kakashi and bring him home...or is it?Muwhahahaha!!!cough Thats my coughcough Evil laugh!sneeze/cough

CHAPTER 10: Rescue Mission

Anko arrived at the gate of Konoha ten minutes early so that they wouldn't be able to say she was late and leave without her. She smiled when she saw she was the first to arrive. She smirked a little when she saw Genma and Kotetsu walk over to her and looked a little disappointed.

"So you guys thought you could leave without me huh?" she said with her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed accusingly.

Kotetsu put his hands up in front of him and explained quickly, "Shizune suggested that maybe you weren't ready for a mission. Especially one with this high of a level of danger."

Genma elbowed him in the side, " Thanks a lot. Now she's going to kill Shizune when we get back," he growled.

"Dont worry Genma, I wont kill your girlfriend, just have a little...chat with her," Anko said with an overly innocent smile.

Genma's cheeks colored slightly and he mumbled something about Shizune not being his girlfriend and the fact that a little chat with a man eating lion would be safer than one with Anko.

Anko heard him and hid her giggles by clearing her throat. "So , which maggots are we waiting for now?" she asked, turning to Kotetsu , who had been laughing at Genma.

"Oh, um,. Gai and Asuma," he said trying to control his laughter and get back into the mood for the upcoming mission.

"Not Gai! Why him?" Anko complained, not in the mood to spend any time at all with that green idiot, no less go on a mission with him.

"He's annoying but he cares about Kakashi and he's a good ninja," Kotetsu reasoned.

"Yeah, you're right. But if he does that damn pose of his in front of me, I'm gonna kill him. I swear," she warned seriously.

"Hello friends! Is everyone here ready for a mission this fine night?" came the shout from the green idiot himself. Gai waved ecstatically towards them as him and Asuma approached while Asuma just rolled his eyes, already annoyed at Gai form the walk there.

Genma moaned, Anko glared and Kotetsu sighed, all three of them thinking that this was going to be a long night.

"So my youthful friends, how do we plan on rescuing my eternal rival from the clutches of that evil Orochimaru?" an annoyingly energetic Gai asked as they tried to figure out where to start.

"Maybe we should start at the small clearing where we found you, Anko," Kotetsu suggested, addressing Anko so that she knew she was in charge. He figured that she knew more about Orochimaru and his plans and labs and stuff like that than the rest of them.

Anko nodded, taking the hint and the lead. "Sounds good. We should travel spaced out so that we cover a greater area and so a surprise attack would be harder," she instructed as she took off, the others fanning out as they followed her.

As they raced through the thick brush of the forest surrounding Konoha , Anko thought of her confession to Kakashi and tried to picture in her mind what he was going to say before Orochimaru's stupidass goons popped up and interrupted them. _was he going to say that he loved me too? No, he was probably up all night trying to think of a way to turn me down with out getting killed...Damn Orochimaru!!! Does he have to disrupt everything in my life! Why cant he just leave me alone?_

Anko was so deep in her now troubled thoughts that she didn't hear Asuma's question. She was brought out of her thoughts when he called her name a little louder and she shook her head and turned to him, smiling sheepishly, "Um, huh? I didn't hear you, Asuma."

Asuma looked at her for a moment before reasking his question. " I asked you how tough these guys were."

"Oh, well, we were out numbered 4 to 2 but they were tough. They work well together so they are probably a team. They seemed to automatically know who to go to when they attacked us. The leader, a woman with red hair that calls herself Kiana, and the largest guy, I think they said his name was Haruya, went right for Kakashi. And they blue aired girl,Nyani, and the other guy, Tamon, went straight for me. Like it was planned and they knew where to go and they seemed to know about our fighting techniques. It made me feel like everything I was about to do was predictable. It was strange," she explained as she recalled the fight.

"Asuma nodded, "Orochimaru probably briefed them on you two when he learned that it was you guys on the mission. That means we have an advantage because they have no idea that we are coming. I mean they probably expect us to try and get Kakashi back, but they dont know who is coming or when."

Anko thought of a plan for a moment before speaking, "We need a distraction while the others surround the the base when we find where it is. then we all enter at once at different points. It will divide their forces and give everyone a better chance."

Asuma, Kotetsu and Genma all nodded while Gai exclaimed, "What an ingenious plan! but what else should be expected from the lovely embodiment of youth, Anko?"

Anko glared straight ahead and decided to wait until after Kakashi was safe to kill Gai. But after the mission, he was going to wish he had never been born. A small evil grin crept onto her lips as he thought of the many ways she would torture that green moron. But her grotesque train of thought was cut off when she realized they had reached the clearing.

"We're here. This is where we were attacked," she told her team. "Split up and do a search around for any clues to which direction they could have gone in," she ordered and was rewarded by the sound of moving bodies going in four different directions. She decided to search the clearing to see if she could find any footprints leading in a common direction.

After about an hour of searching, Anko was getting frustrated and was about to punch a hole through a tree when Kotetsu shouted to everyone, "I found which way they went!"

The rest of the team was next to him in a moment. He pointed to a branch where several pieces of bark were missing that looked like it had been removed by shoes rubbing against them once, as f someone had been jumping form tree to tree. "There are several more like this, all going that way," Kotetsu said pointing his index finger to the direction the branches led in.

Anko smirked, "Now we know where to go, lets follow the branches. We'll set the plan up better when we reach the hideout and see what we are in for."

Everyone nodded and then followed Anko's lead towards where Kakashi was,hopefully. As they traveled they resumed their previous fanned out positions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, So this is the plan: Some one will be the distraction like we said before, but the only thing is, the distraction will have to be caught because this place is full of complicated tunnels and paths. The distraction will most likely be lead to where they have Kakashi or near him, so they have to leave a chakra trail to guide the rest of the team through the tunnels and they'll them where to go. Understood?" Anko asked addressing her team as she scoped out the hideout in the clearing below them.

All five of them were hidden in the bushes at the top of the clearing and were looking down at a large, dark green, base. There were many hallways and segments that led away from a large center dome.

"He's probably in one of those," Asuma said, pointing to a couple of outer, smaller buildings that were separated from the rest. they looked darker and more neglected than the rest.

Anko nodded, "Okay, Is everyone ready?" she asked looking at all of them.

"Wait, who's going to be the distraction?" Genma asked, looking around, "Who's gonna be the one to get caught?'

Anko gave him a look that said 'do you even have to ask, you idiot?'. Genma sighed, "I figured it would be you Anko. Well, I guess I'm ready."

Asuma, Gai and Kotetsu all nodded. Anko glanced at Gai, a little shocked by how serious he was. _He must really care about Kakashi,_ she thought sighing, _We all do_.

"Okay everyone, Lets go get Kakashi outta this dump and kick some ass!" she said as she raced toward the facility.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hey sorry it took so long, but there it is. Hoped you liked. Dont worry next chapter we will see our beloved Kakashi again. Time for action!

Oh and one itsy bitsy favor, seeing as I'm sick maybe you guys could be generous and give a nice little review to the chapter? Add in there anything you might want to have happen after we rescue Kakashi cuz I'm starting to run out of ideas after he gets back. so ...if u want anything in particular to happen, PM me or leave it in your review. Thanx again to all those that reviewed last chapter! Us authors really look forward to what you guys have to say, so SAY IT AND **REVIEW! **


	11. Worth It

Hey everyone, sorry its taken me so long to update. I've been studying my lil a$$ off and then when I got some free time, I started a new fic. So, I've been really busy. But, now I'm gonna sit my butt down and type up this chapter! So,here it is:

CHAPTER 11:

Kakashi's bruised and bloody head lifted at the feeling of a familiar chakra pattern. He hoped it was just is mind playing tricks on him. She was the last person he wanted here, they would torture her to get information out of him. And he wouldn't tell them, he'd want to but, he wouldn't. And they'd kill her. Then he would have to find a way to go on like all the other times. This time he didn't think he would be able too. So, he hoped it wasn't her, he prayed it wasn't her and when he knew it was her, he made the only noise he was capable of at the moment, a small sigh that mixed with a grunt of pain.

When they dragged her into the room, and she saw Kakashi, she let out a gasp. "Kakashi?..." she asked, not believing her eyes. Well, not WANTING to believe her eyes.

He was tied to a chair by chakra bonds and he was covered in blood and kunai wounds. They had taken his mask off and Anko was finally able to see his face. Even under all the dried blood and bruises, she could tell he was gorgeous. But he didn't look like Kakashi His head rested limply on his chest and his body was limp in the chair.

At the sound of her voice, Kakashi managed to lift his head to look to see if it was really her. Kiana saw the way they looked at each other and knew that she could get either one of them to talk. She decided to give Kakashi a few more chances and so she walked up to him and bent to his level.

"If you don't talk, she'll die. I'll make you watch. Then I'll keep you here for a while longer. Just to use you to let off some steam every now and then. I doubt you want someone else you love to die. Remember, I know all about your past Hatake.I know you've lost everyone you loved or cared for. Do you want her to be next?" she questioned darkly in his ear.

Anko began to struggle, "Get away from him, or I'll kill you," she threatened in a voice that had scared a good many men.

Kiana just laughed darkly, "But, by them you'll be dead. How will you kill me?"

"I'll come back just to kick your ass," Anko spat angrily.She knew she had to buy time for the others to reach them but she couldn't stand to see Kakashi hurt as badly as he was.

"Anko, thats enough." Kakashi's voice sounded weak and he coughed up some blood but it still had the tone that he had used when in ANBU that made people listen.

Anko turned to him shocked, "What do you mean that's enough?! Look what she did to you!" she screamed, outraged.

Kakashi coughed some more before answering, "Yeah, I must look like hell. But, I'm still alive, which is more than you'll be able to say if you keep threatening to kill the lover of the man who has the kunai at your throat."

Anko turned to the man who was holding her and smirked. Kakashi had just revealed a weakness in Kiana's armor, she had a lover that could be threatened and killed.

"Oh, and don't threaten Nyani either, Haruya's got an incredible right hook," he said, knowing she knew why he was saying this. Haruya growled from behind him and punched him in his already shattered rib cage. He let out a grunt of pain and blood flew out of his mouth.

'Where are you guys? I cant just stand by while they hurt him like this.' Anko had to look away while Nyani pulled out a kunai and trailed a slice down Kakashi left arm. It had to have been deep because he actually cried out. It was then that Anko knew why Kakashi was so limp, they had broken both his arms. She was about to scream for them to stop when she heard the signal from Genma, an explosion in the south wing. She twisted in Tamon's arms and jabbed the kunai she had ripped out of his hands into his stomach.

Kiana had saw Anko stab her lover and in a blind rage, ran at her, throwing kunai as she ran. Kakashi was too weak to even stand so he just warned Anko about anything he noticed and what move Kiana was going to make. Haruya had noticed this and slammed a chakra powered fist into Kakashi's stomach, sending the chair and Kakashi at least twenty feet away. Kakashi was, to say the least...winded.

Just then, Kotetsu and Gai appeared. Gai began to go after Haruya and Kotetsu was left to fight Nyani. A moment later, Genma appeared and saw Kakashi almost half dead by now on the floor. He untied him and lifted him as gently as possible, but he still heard Kakashi take in a sharp breathe and felt him start to cough up more blood.

As Genma ran out of the building with Kakashi, Anko, Gai and Kotetsu finished off Nyani, Kiana and Haruya. As they ran from the building complex, it exploded in a series of loud crashes.

When they figured they were far enough from the complex, Genma set Kakashi down against a tree and Anko immediately ran over to him.

The other three shinobi decided that they should give them some alone time and so made up an excuse about retrieving the camp supplies so they can begin to set it up.

Once they had left Anko turned to Kakashi and stared at him for a moment.Then a small smile crept onto her face,"When the hell did you have time to put your mask back on?" she asked, referring to the fact that by the time Genma had gotten there he had already replaced his mask.

"It's one of my many secret talents," he explained, having to catch his breathe after every word or every other one. Anko noticed this and her smile disappeared, replaced with a look of concern.

"What did they do to you?" she asked in a whisper.

"It would be better if I didn't tell you..." was his reply.

Anko closed her eyes, "That bad huh? You think there will be any permanent damage?" she asked opening her light chocolate eyes and gazing at his face worried.

"I'm not sure. I think I have at least four broken ribs, my right arm is shattered and my leg muscles are in pretty bad shape. The cuts and bruises will be fine. Its the broken stuff I'm worried about. But, its nothing to worry about I'm-" he stopped mid sentence when he finally passed out from loss of blood, chakra exhaustion and pain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi blinked several times into the sunlit room and sighed when he realized where he was. 'Damn hospitals. I gotta get out of here.' But he found that when he sat up, a blinding pain came from his chest and legs and his eyes shot open. Thats when he realized they had taken off his mask and his headband. He clamped his left eye shut and looked around the room for his mask. His gaze stopped on the woman in the room.

Anko was asleep in the chair next to his bed and was slumped over on the bed. 'She stayed?' he thought with a jolt of surprise and to his dismay, joy. He remembered her confession three nights ago and smiled at her sleeping form. The smile was wiped away with his next thoughts though, 'They would have killed her because they knew that I had feelings for her. How did they catch her in the first place though? She was able to fight when she got there so that means they hadn't beaten her. So, how did she end up at the complex?' He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't heard her stir next to him.

'Where the hell am I? Oh yeah! Kakashi!' Anko quickly looked up and let out a sigh to see that he was okay. The sigh pulled him out of his thoughts and he couldn't help but smile at her. "How long have I been out?" he asked her.

"Six days. You were in and out of consciousness for a while and you were um... delusional for a while. I told everyone but Tsunade and Shizune to leave."

"Why?" he asked, dreading her answer.

"You were talking about Obito, the Fourth, Your father and..Rin," she said the last name with a hurt look that she tried unsuccessfully to cover up.

Kakashi, ever observant, noticed the hurt look and questioned, "What did I say, Anko?"

"You kept saying you were sorry and that he didn't deserve Obito's gift. And then you said something about Rin...Do you still love her?" Anko asked the last part in a softer voice then she had used in a long time.

"Yes."

Anko's head shot up and she looked at him shocked.

"But only as a friend. Not in the way that I love you," he explained with a sigh. He loved her and she loved him, but could they get together if he was too afraid to lose her? Maybe they would be better as just colleagues, that way no enemy could use either of them against each other. And maybe time would lessen their love and he could move on...

"You love me?" Anko asked, surprised.

"Yes, I do. But I think it would be better if we stayed just friends," he said, knowing that he wouldn't be able to live through loosing another loved one.

"What? Why? If we love each other than why should we stay apart?" she asked, confused.

"Because I couldn't stand to loose you."

"If a kunai comes at me, I'm going to die whether or not I'm in a relationship with you. The outcome would be the same. So why do you want to cause us unnecessary pain?" she tried to reason. But Kakashi shook his head even before she had finished.

"There is a difference. In time we would have fallen out of love and maybe even you could find a new love. Then I wouldn't hurt as much if something were to happen to you. It would be easier to live with."

"So basically you're pushing me away because you're scared?!" Anko said, standing up. She was done with reason and now she was kinda pissed. He was going to throw away the chance at a relationship because he was scared?

When Kakashi didn't answer her, he had no idea how to reply to her sudden mood change, she glared at him. "The great Sharingan Kakashi, the renouned Copy Ninja of Konaha, is scared? You don't deserve the titles and praise you deserve if fear is enough to make you give up. Everyone has felt loss,Kakashi. You aren't the only one who has lost people you care about. I know you've lost more than most people but, isn't that an even better reason to try and go after something that would, i you let it, make your life better? I've lost people too. Hell, for years I couldn't remember much about my childhood. I forgot almost everything and then I was told that the one person I did remember had abandoned me. But I still want to give us a try," she continued, now almost in a rage of hurt and disbelief.

Kakashi just looked at her for a moment, trying desperately to keep up his side of the argument in his mind. But her argument offered him the chance of love and the opportunity to start again.The fact that he loved her so much didn't help and eventually he came to a decision.

"Anko, you're right. Some times its just worth it. This is one of those times. I think we should give us a try too," he decided out loud.

Anko just stood there for a moment with her hands on her hips and a hard face. Then suddenly, a smile appeared on her lips and she took the two steps to the side of his bed and stood next to it. "I'm glad you've decided to stop being a total ass and see that I'm way to good of a deal to just walk away," she said with a smirk.

Kakashi let out a chuckle and pulled her into a kiss, his first kiss with the woman he loved, and one he would never forget.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, there it is! They finally kissed. Now, I was thinking about ending it here but then I thought about all the evil/funny/beautiful/ amazing things that I could do to the new couple that I'm gonna continue it. And maybe after I finish this one, I'll do a sequel. Not sure yet. Anyway, you know the drill, review and tell me what you think and If i should consider a sequel after the last two chapters of this story. Your opinions and reviews will totally determine it. So, Review.

-strangexdarkxrayne


	12. Entertainment

Okay, sorry i took me a while to update, (well for me anyhow) but I was updating my other fic like everyday. But, I missed this one so--Im updating! Anyhow, here's chapter 12. We finally have Anko and Kakashi together, now, lets have some fun. After all that drama, its needed. :D

CHAPTER 12:

" Kakashi Hatake!"

Kakashi groaned as he heard Anko scream his name. He stopped and turned ot face her, resigned to his fate, for now anyway. "Hey Anko," he said ina cheery voice, acting like nothing was wrong.

"Dont you 'hey Anko' me! Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Anko demanded angrily, walking up to him with her arms folded across her chest.

Kakashi sighed, "You wouldnt believe me if I said I was going for a stroll and then coming right back would you?" he tried with a smile in an attempt ot take the deadly look out of her eyes.

He had been trying to get out of the hospital for the past two days. A task that, when Anko was your jailer, was not easily accomplished. He had been in the hospitals only two days but by the end of the first he was reayd to go out of his mind. He hated hospitals. It was a rare occasion when he got good news from them and he avoided them as much as possible. When he had to go to one, he always tried to sneak out as quickly as he could. It had always been easy, but not this time. Anko was watching him like a hawk. Every move he made she saw. This was the fourth time she had caught him. And he could tell she was pissed.

"No, Kakashui, I wouldnt believe you. Shizune said that you werent cleared to leave for another wo days at least. Your bones havent healed yet. You could rebreak them. So, stop being an ass and get back in that damn room! Now," She glared dangerously.

Kakashi, knowing she would probably rebreak all his bones for him if he didnt listen, walked back to the room. Anko followed close behind, muttering several profanic phrases at his stubbornness.

Once in the room, Kakashi got back into the bed and pulled out one of his Icha Icha novels that he kept in his vest. He was in his normal uniform of his jounin vest, navy pants and shirt and of course, his everpresent mask. he had explained ot Shizune and Anko the first dya he was here that he would NOt, under any circumstances walk around in a GOWN that showed his ass. He just wouldnt. Although, he had suggested ot Anko that she would look good in one. This comment had earned him a hard slap in the back of his head and a lecture on what a pervert he was. But, the slap was worth it considering the fact that a worked up Anko was very entertraining to watch. That is, of course, unless she was worked up in an angry, deadly, come-near-me and I'll kill you way.

He knew from many missions with Anko that an angry Anko equaled a dead or seriously injured ninja.

"Why do you read those perverted things?" she asked, staring at his book with a look of digust on her face.

"I'm in the hospital. That's all your getting. The book stays," he said without looking up from his reading.

Anko raised and eyebrow and smirked. "Oh really?" she asked, taking it as a challenge.

Kakashi heard the change in her voice and looked up, his visable eyebrow raised.

"I bet I can make you put that book away," she smirked, coyly.

Kakashi looked at her nervously. he could her the coyness in her voice but he also knew that she could be tricking him and that physical pain could be on its way. "And how do you plan on doing that?" heasked to clarify her intentions.

Anko's smirk grew and she stood up and walked slowly over to his bed. "You'll see," she whispered. She climbed onto the bed and placed a hand on the side of either of his thighs and leaned into him. "Kakashi, can I see the book?" she asked, her lips just inches from the fabric of his mask. She slowly pulled down his mask and pressed her lips against his.

Kakashi kissed her back but when she reached for the book in the middle of the kiss, he held it out of her reach.

Anko pulled away and glared at him, "Give me the book," she demanded.

"Nope," he said smirking.

"Kakashi, Give Me The God Damn Book Now," she said, getting angry. She was not going to give up until she got that damn book. Anko was not a sore loser, she just refused to lose and would not accept defeat.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and said with a smirk that could be seen even under his mask, "Nope."

Anko growled and lunged for the book.

At that moment, Shizune walked in for her daily check up on Kakashi. This os what she saw: Anko holding Kakashi by his vest and holding a fist in his face threateningly. Kakashi was holding on eof those books he always read up in the air, out of her reach.

"Anko! get off him, hes still healing! You could hurt him!" Shizune said, running up to the bed but not wanting to try and move ANko, she wasnt stupid.

Anko glared at SAhizune for a moment before cliumbing off him, muttering things to the effect of hurting him being her intent and that as soon as he was out of the hospital she was burning his books.

Kakashi smirked and turned ot Shizune, "This hospital is more dangerous than my apartment. You should let me get out of here before she kills me."

SDhizune sighed and rolled her eyes, "I dont know whats going ojn between you two but, Anko," she pointed her finger at the woman,"No threatening his life until he's healed. And Kakashi," she turned her finger to him, "no trying to break out. You are too injured this time. Understood?" she asked oth of them. She was usually quiet and shy but when it came to herpatients and their recovery, she grew a backbone and took charge.

Both shinobi nodded and Kakashi added with a smirk, "yes ma'am."

Anko and Shizune glared at him, he just returned to reading his book.

Anko took th oppurtunity and grabbed it from his hands. "I told you I'd get it."

Kakashi looked up at her and his eye narrowed, " Anko, I love you but, you will destroy any chance of us having a relatipnship if you do anything to that book besides put it back in my hands," he said, sounding dead serious.

Anko put her hands on her hips, "You would choose this book over me?" she challenged.

Kakashi pretended to think about it for about two minutes and Anko stared at him shocked. "Kakashi! How dare you even have to think about it! You are so dead!" She raised his fist and was about to have her snakes come from her wrists when Tsunade walked into the room.

"Anko Mitarashi, dont you dare summon those snakes in this hospital," she warned, her voice low.

Anko glared at Kakashi but put her hands down anyway. "Fine, but as soon as he's out of this hospital, he's dead. And single if he doesnt watch it."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "Kakashi, what have you done to get her ot want ot kill you alreayd?"

Kakashi shrugged, "I didnt do anything, she's the one who took my book."

"You started it by reading that damn thing! Plus, you actually had to THINK who you loved more! Me or that book! And I swear Hatake, you better have choosen me!" Anko yelled.

Kakashi laughed, when Anko got this worked up, it was hilarious. And in this boring hospital, itr was his only entertainment. But, he didnt have a death wish and so he decided not to torture her anymore.

"Okay, okay, I was joking. I choose you." Her turned to Tsunade, "Why are you here?"

"Because, I need you to file a report on everything that happened. And what ever you told them."

"Tsunade, I didnt tell them anything. How could you think I would?" he said, his voice no longer light.

"Kakashi, you know its standard procrdure to ask. I had ot . I know you didnt though," the 5th explained.

"Plus, from the injuries you had when you were first brought in were proof that they had to torture you a lot. Yiou were full of smaall but deep slashes.You know you have to include all that in your report," she added.

"Yea, I know. I'll make you a deal," he bargained, seeing his opportunity.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, ';oh reall? Concerning what?"

"I get outta here today and you'll have the report by tonight."

The current Hokage seemed to think for a moment before nodding, "Deal. But if you go back on your word, I'll have Anko put you right back in here. Understood?" she threatened.

Kakashi climbed out of bed slowly,, he IS still recovering ya know, and nodded. "Understood. Now, I'm getting outta here before you change your mind."

Anko stood next to him, making sure he didnt fall. "And I'll watch him. he wont be doing any training until You give him the OK," she said looking straight at him to warn him.

Shizune wanted to protest to him leaving before she thought he should but, she trusted Lady Tsunade's judment and just bowed her head.

Tsunade nodded, " I have to go do Hokage stuff, but Kakashi, you go back to work in four days." Shizune giggled, knowing that 'Hokage stuff' meant annnoying mounds of paper work.

Shizune followed her out the door, and turned back to the couple, "Oh, and I promise not to tell anyone about your little secret. That is, until you're ready."

Anko smiled her thanks. She had asked her not to tell anyone that they were together because she wanted Kurenai to be the first she told because otherwise, if Kurenai heard from anyone else, Anko would be in A LOT of trouble.

Kakashi nodded and began to walk out of the room. "Lets go, I cant wait to get out of here."

Anko rolled her eyes but walked close to him and followed him out anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi smiled under his mask as he opened the door to his apartment fo tthe first time in almost two weeks. He flipped on the lights and walked into the kitchen. Anko stood in the doorway, not sure if he wanted her to come in or not.

"Anko, you're allowed in you know," he called from the kitchen chuckling.

Anko felt the warmth in her cheeks and tried to hide it by saying, "Shut it, Hatake." She walked in and shut the door behind her then walked into the kitchen.

"You seriously need to by some chocolate and dango," she commented while looking through his fridge. When she closed the door she turned to him with a chocolate bar in her mouth.

Kakashi raised his one visable eyebrow ,"Does that mean you plan on visiting s lot?"

Anko thought about it for a moment, "You offering?"

Kakashi smiled and nodded, "If youre accepting."

Anko wrapped up the last half of her chocolate and put it in her pocket for later. She then walked into the living room and sat on his black couch. "Yeah, I'm accepting. But, your apartment needs some serious help. Its so bare."

Kakashi sat next to her, "Anko, I've been a basically single man for a while. I live alone and I have no sisters. What did you expect it ot look like?"

Anko nodded, allowing his excuse. "Okay, true. But, you're not single anymore so, its gotta change a little."

Kakashi sighed but nodded once. "Fine, just, no bright colors or anything that looks like it belongs to a woman."

Anko smirked, taking that as a win. "I wont make it look girly. Okay?" She leaned into his chest and flipped down his mask. She pressed her lips against his, kissing him seductively.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back, deepening it when he pulled her closer to him.

Anko broke the kiss only to take a breath and ask, "Did Shizune mention anything about sex being on the list of things you cant do yet?"

"If she did, I forgot or ignored her."

"Good, cause I dont plan on leaving anytime today. I have the rest of the day off and I bet we can spend it in bed," she said with a smirk before kissing him again.

_'I could get used to this'_ they both thought as they made their way to Kakashi's bedroom.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

There, a chapter that had the pure purpose of some comedic relief. Hope ya liked, will update soon, promise.

NEXT UP: What reactions will Kurenai, Asuma, Naruto, Genma and the women of Konoha have to the news that Kakashi and Anko are together? I am going to get started on that chapter right now!


	13. News

Hey everyone. Sorry for the grammar last chapter. I was in a rush and totally forgot to spell check. Anyhow, this is the last chapter of this story. Yep, so sad. Here it is chapter 13, the last chapter of Some things are just worth it.

CHAPTER 13: News

Anko smiled nervously at Kurenai. It had been four weeks since she and Kakashi had gotten together and Kurenai had just now found out. She was, to say the least, a little...pissed.

"FOUR FRICKIN WEEKS?!" the red eyed kunoichi screamed into her friend's face."You have been sleeping with Kakashi behind my back for FOUR FRICKIN WEEKS?!"

"Um...yeah."

"How could you not tell me that!?"

"Well, if it makes you feel better, we didn't tell anyone else..."

"NO, Anko, it DOESN'T make me feel better!"

"...Oh..."

"Yeah, oh! How could you not tell me? This is huge, Anko." The dark haired woman sat down and her anger seemed to disappear just as fast as it had come on. The now dominant emotion on her face was hurt.

Anko sighed, she could tell that Kurenai was really upset about her keeping her relationship with Kakashi a secret for so long. But, they had decided to keep it a secret so that they could be with each other without all the outside interruptions. She had thought that she would be able to tell Kurenai when she was ready but..someone beat her to the punch. _'Shizune I swear, I am going to rip you to shreds after this!'_ she thought violently of the medic nin who had blown her secret.

"Kurenai, I'm sorry, we just wanted to have some privacy," she said softly to her friend of many years.

"I wouldn't have told anyone...I thought we were best friends Anko."

"Kurenai, we are. You know that, Its just that we wanted to keep it quiet for a while and to do that we agreed not to tell anyone. I thought you would understand, considering you do the same thing with Asuma."

"But you know about us. I told you the day we agreed to see each other privately."

"I know. I'm sorry, Kurenai...Are you still mad?" the violet haired kunoichi asked, looking up at her friend with the best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

Kurenai sighed after a moment and smiled a little, "No, Anko, I wont kill you. But, Kakashi is another thing. He should have told Asuma. That way I would have found out earlier. I'll kill him instead of you."

Anko's eyes widened as she took that threat seriously. Then she smirked, "But, I kinda love him so...can you let him pass this time. It would be hard to sleep with a guy who's dead."

Kurenai laughed, ' Fine, fine. I wont kill him. I'll just threaten him and yell a little. Okay?"

Anko smiled and hugged her friend. "Thanks Kurenai."

Kurenai hugged her friend back and said seriously, "Just don't let me find out from someone else again. Okay?"

Anko nodded, "Oh that rem,inds me, I have to go kill a certain medical ninja that cant keep a secret." She smiled at the older woman and then walked out of the apartment, towards the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shizune!" Anko yelled as soon as she saw the woman leaving a patient's room.

Shizune froze and turned to Anko slowly. She looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"You.Told.Kurenai.about.Me.And.Kakashi," Anko glared as she approached the other woman.

Shizune smiled nervously. "Anko, I swear I thought you had told her...I figured that since you and her were so close that she already knew."

Anko's glare lasted a few more moments, scaring the crap out of Shizune, but then she smiled- this scared Shizune even more. It was one of Anko's patented creepy, violent, revenge smiles.

"Okay, Shizune. Then how about I just go visit Tsunade and tell her about you and Genma. I'll just assume that she knows, considering hoe close you two are," Anko said, the evil smile still in place.

Shizune let out a little surprised gasp. "Anko, no. You cant. She will kill me if she finds out from someone else," she squeaked.

"Oh, like Kurenai just almost did to me?" was Anko's reply.

"Okay, okay. I get it. No telling any secrets even if I think the person already knows. Please don't tell Tsunade. I am gonna tell her in a little while. Let me be the one to tell her. Please?" Shizune pleaded.

Anko seemed to think about t a minute before replacing her evil smile with a smirk. "Okay. Just make sure it doesn't happen again," she said, quoting Kurenai.

Shizune sighed in relief, "Thank you Anko, I'm sorry Kurenai almost killed you, by the way."

"Ey, its not the first time," Anko said, recalling the many times she used her best friend's crush against her. She constantly teased Kurenai about her and Asuma's relationship. But her favorite thing to do was, when she was being screamed at by Kurenai, she would point behind her friend and ask, shocked, "Who's that blonde thats making out with Asuma?" Kurenai would always turn around asking angrily, "What?Where?" This ten second distraction gave Anko enough time to get a head start.

"Well, I have to go meet someone and warn him about Kurenai," Anko said giving Shizune a quick wave and running to Kakashi's apartment to warn him.

Halfway there she saw Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai standing outside the apartment complex. Kurenai was screaming at Kakashi, who was glaring at Asuma, who was looking anywhere but at Kakashi.

Anko stopped short and watched them for a moment, trying incredibly hard not to laugh.

"Kakashi Hatake! Are you even listening to me?!" Kurenai was screaming.

Kakashi turned to her, "Yes Kurenai."

"Then what did I just say?" she demanded.

"I'm an idiot and that I am a horrible friend for not telling Asuma so he could tell you. And that if this ever happens again you will burn all my beloved books," he answered dutifully.

Kurenai smirked, seemingly satisfied. "Good, cause i mean it."

Asuma was trying incredibly hard not to laugh and Kurenai and Kakashi both sent him death glares.

Kurenai rolled her eyes before suddenly remembering something, "Crap! I have to go meet Lady Tsunade!" sh then ran off towards the Hokage's Tower.

"Asuma, I am going to kill you," Kakashi muttered darkly, pulling out a kunai and pointing it at his best friend threateningly.

Asuma burst out laughing. "Why you gonna kill me Hatake? I didn't do anything," he asked in between laughs.

"You led me to her you asshole!" Kakashi growled.

Anko, deciding to save Asuma's life, walked dover to the two men. "Kakashi, its not nice to threaten people," she stated to her boyfriend.

Asuma stopped laughing and both jounin looked up at her completely and utterly shocked.

"What?" Anko asked, confused.

"You just said that it wasn't nice to threaten people. Anko, its what you do for fun," Kakashi stated.

Anko glared at him and punched him in the arm. "Shut it Hatake!"

At this, Asuma burst out laughing again. And Kakashi shot him a one-eyed glare. Anko just rolled her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on, while Anko was in the office with Ibiki, she suddenly felt nauseous. She tried to think back to what she ate but couldn't find anything that would make her sick. _'All I ate today was two chocolate bars, three sticks of dango and a couple of sweet dumplings...nothing out of the ordinary. Then why the hell am I so damn nauseous?' _

She thought back to the fact that the past few days she had been feeling sick but this was the first time it was really bad. She sighed as she tried to think of the cause of her sudden nausea.

A second later she jumped up from her desk and ran to the bathroom.

When she came out ten minutes later with an empty stomach and an intimate relationship with the toilet bowl, she groaned and sat back down.

Ibiki gave her a concerned look, "You okay?" he asked.

Anko nodded slightly, not trusting herself to open her mouth, for fear of something shooting out.

"Did all those sweets an junkfood finally catch up to you?" he teased his partner.

Anko, even though she was dizzy with nausea, shot him a death glare. She slowly began to get back to work, having to take deep breathes to keep from puking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That nigh when she was on her way home, she stopped at the pharmacy. She entered the store and looked through several aisles before finding whats she was looking for. Once found she ran up to the counter. She showed the cashier her purchase and paid him with deep red cheeks. As soon as she paid she ran out of the store and looked around and made sure no one had seen her.

Once home she took her purchase and ran into the bathroom.

About half an hour later she heard Kakashi knock on the door. "its open," she called weakly.

Kakashi opened the door and found her in the kitchen on a chair, holding something white in her hands. He noticed the look on her face and frowned. He walked up to her and asked worried, "Anko, what's wrong?"

She handed him the white stick wordlessly.

Once in his hands Kakashi immediately knew what it was. It was a pregnancy test. He read the answer on the bottom and said shocked, "Oh."

"I know. I found out fifteen minutes ago. If you want to run, go ahead," she said, not moving her eyes from the table.

Kakashi sighed, "Anko,I'm not leaving. Besides, its not that bad."

Anko looked up at him shocked, "Not that bad?" her voice reflected her face.

Kakashi smiled, "I meant that its not the end of the world. I'll help you raise it. I do love you, you know that. It could be worse."

"How?" Anko asked, sure that he was drunk or something.

"It could have been the product of a one night stand with a guy you don't love. Or even, we could have been broken up. But, we're together and that' show we can raise the child," he explained calmly. Inside he was freaking out. But in the outside he was trying to keep calm for Anko's sake.

"You are either drunk or just stupid. This is huge, Kakashi!"

"I know, but we just have to stay calm. Oh, lets go," he took her hand and dragged her to the door.

"Where the hell are we going?" she asked confused.

"To go tell Kurenai."

"What? Why?"

He turned to her with one of the most serious looks she had ever seen on him, "Because if she find out we didn't tell her right away, she'll burn my books."

Anko stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing, despite her current situation, Anko couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. And she couldn't help the little thought in the back of her mind that said, _Maybe this isn't going to be so bad...'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx----------------The End--------------

Well, there it is. The final chapter. Hope you all enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I actually like writing it so much that I'm going to write a sequel! Yup, thats right. I will probably start posting it in a week, two tops. So, keep an eye out for it!

Thanx for reading,

strangexdarkxrayne


End file.
